When Travelers Get Drunk
by SelenaEde
Summary: This is what happens when the Travelers get drunk at the Roadhouse from Supernatural. Some Supernatural references, not a lot so don't worry if you don't know what Supernatural is.


DISCLAIMER: Me no own Pendragon... well I do own the books but... ok, ok me no the author of Pendragon and I do not own Supernatural. But I do own Deborah Montana, Nikki Phoenix and Curran. Yes, even Curran.

Uh yeah, this story was written for Deborah because she was all "what would it be like if we got the Pendragon gang smashed? Please keep in mind that she hasn't even finished the first book so if yuor favourite character isn't in that one, then I'm sorry. I personally wantedtoo add Spader, Gunny, Aja, Kasha, Nevva and Siry, but I was only allowed to use the people she picked, so whatever. And yeah, it does suck, I know. Anyways onward too the Roadhouse. (Oh and if you actually liked this, keep an eye out for the lyrics too The Night The Travelers Went Crazy which I should put up soon).

When Travelers Get Drunk

It was a relatively good night at the Roadhouse. Ellen glanced around the bar area and smiled at the amount of people in there, more specifically the two girls she considered two of her own. Yes, Deborah Montana and Nikki Phoenix, two of the best and youngest hunters around. They came in a while ago with a group of their friends and an older guy who was pretty good looking. Although their friends and them were under aged and the man could get in trouble, he still bought them some drinks and because Ellen loved the two girls like her own, she let them drink it.

The man, Press was his name, just sat there as most of the kids got totally sloshed out of their minds. Except for Nikki and Deborah who could hold their alcohol and one of the boys who took a sip of the beer and set it down with a disgusted look on his face.

Ellen glanced around again and saw a man that stuck out do too his pale, pale hair and his pale blue eyes. He was incredibly tall, seven feet easily and he was downing shot after shot of Whiskey like it was water. Ellen shook her head; this was going too be an interesting night…

Nikki Phoenix grinned at Deborah Montana as they watched their friends get totally sloshed. Except for Alder, he didn't like the beer or anything else for that matter. Oh well, sucks too be him. It was incredibly funny too watch them all get drunk.

Courtney Chetwynde had just finished her sixth beer and was totally, utterly drunk.

"Lightweight," Nikki said too Deborah who just nodded.

Currently Courtney was looking around and pointing at people.

"I'm so popular. Everybody loves me sooooo much. Cause I'm just so pretty and smart and popular. You love me," she slurred, pointing at a muscular guy who just grunted. "And you love me," she was now pointing at some old guy. "And you love me too, even though your so ugly," she slurred pointing at some ugly guy. "And I love all of my friends sooo much. Seriously, I love them all. I love Bobby, and Mark and Loor and Deborah and Nikki. Yeah," she giggled almost falling over.

Alder, seeing Courtney's plight grabbed onto her and steadied her. "Courtney, are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Alder! Ooh I love you too," Courtney slurred. "I sure do. I love you so much and…. and… and I don't feel so good." With that she vomited all over Alder's shirt.

"Shit!" Alder cried out, looking down at his ruined jacket and the sick Courtney in his arms. "Oh god…"

Meanwhile Bobby was jumping around in circles dancing… on top of a table while screaming out that he was too sexy for his shirt. Some big guys started complaining and Bobby just looked them in the eye.

"Hey you, get down off our table man," the biggest of them said. Bobby just looked at them.

"Hey, hey, listen. Just listen." Bobby started, kneeling down too look at them. "I-I have too tell you something."

"What?" the guy asked suspiciously. Bobby then gave the guy a giant hug.

"I love you so much man," Bobby said. "I really do. Even though you look like an ugly monkey's ass." The big guy grunted and looked angry. With that Bobby patted him on the head, jumped down off the table and raced over to the pool table. Bobby then challenged everyone too a game of pool.

"What do the winners get?" a skinny guy asked.

"Uh…. If I win…. I get all your money… if you win… uhhhh…. Deborah, that blond chick over there," he said, pointing. "She will dress in a bikini and wash your cars." Bobby declared, loudly.

"Deal," one of the other guys said.

Nikki, hearing what was said started laughing as a look of horror registered on Deborah's face. The blond hurried over too the pool table too sort things out…

While that was happening Mark was running around, dazed and confused. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. Suddenly he bumped into some big hulking guy.

"Hey watch it man!" The guy snorted.

"Uh, sorry, sorry," Mark said, rubbing his head. He really just wanted too start jumping around on some tables but his sliver of common sense said not too. Mark had not drunken as much as the others.

"I said watch it," the guy said, pushing Mark. Mark fell down.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Mark asked, rubbing his ass.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" The guy asked, glaring down at Mark.

"I'll do this!" Mark cried and uncharacteristically tackled the guy too the ground and started beating on him.

Meanwhile Nikki was sitting at the counter talking too Ellen's daughter Jo.

"Hey Nikki," Jo said.

"Yeah?" Nikki asked, looking at Jo.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" Jo asked, pointing at Mark who was currently fighting with some big guy and it looked like he was losing.

"Oh shit," Nikki said and raced over too where Mark was. She looked down at the two that were brawling.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Nikki demanded, glaring at them.

"Oh Nikki," Mark said, unusually not stuttering. "Yeah, uh, sorry about this." Mark picked himself up off the floor as the big ugly guy did the same.

"It's ok Mark, just watch what you're doing next time." Nikki said, looking at him.

"Hey honey," The big guy said, eyeing Nikki. "Wanna go have some fun?"

"What?" Nikki looked absolutely disgusted.

"I said," the guy stepped closer and looked down at Nikki. "Want to go have some fun?"

Nikki was about too say something witty and demeaning when out of nowhere, Mark tackled the guy again and started beating his ass down.

"Don't you EVER talk too her like that again!" Mark screamed, punctuating each word with a punch.

"Mark! Mark! No Mark, get off him!" Nikki cried out.

Suddenly, Mark's luck ran out and the guy got the upper hand and smashed Mark in the face. He pulled his arm back for another hit when suddenly Nikki pulled him off of Mark with such a force that he went flying.

"Never," Nikki glared at him. "Touch my friend again." With that she, with the help of Ellen who had just arrived, pulled the guy too the door and threw him out.

"And DON'T come back," Ellen said after him, dusting her hands off. She turned too Nikki. "You ok hun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Ellen," Nikki sighed.

"No problem hun," she pulled the girl into a hug then headed back too the counter. Nikki hurried over too where Mark was.

"Mark, you ok?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki," Mark started then began too fall over. Nikki quickly caught him and put his arm over her shoulder, supporting him. She began too walk him back too Uncle Press.

"It's ok Mark," Nikki said soothingly. "It's ok."

"Nikki," Mark started again. "Listen, just listen, I love you,"

"I know Mark," Nikki said, agreeing, knowing that anything that came out of his drunken mouth was non-reliable.

"No you don't. Seriously, just listen. I love you so friggin much," Mark slurred. "I do, sincerely,"

"I know Mark," she said, hauling him over to the counter where she set him down with Uncle Press, who quickly ordered a water for Mark and another one for Courtney, who was sitting there moaning. Alder walked over too them wearing a clean shirt which he had gotten from the car.

Suddenly the Roadhouse was filled with the voice of Bobby Pendragon. Bobby was up on the karaoke stage, which wasn't supposed too be being used tonight and he had the microphone working and everything.

"Attention everybody," Bobby called out. "Attention please. My name is Bobby Pendragon and I just want too say… I LOVE NIKKI PHOENIX! I DO! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOO MUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" with that everyone started laughing as Deborah raced on stage and pulled Bobby off.

"Well?" Bobby asked. "What did you think?" Bobby asked Nikki drunkenly when they arrived back at the counter.

"That was just… great Bobby. Just great. Now why don't you sit here and drink some wa -" Nikki started but was cut off by sudden loud and off key singing. Someone was singing Barbie Girl…

Nikki, Deborah and Press looked around and spotted the person that was singing. Press looked shocked but the girls just started laughing. Saint Dane was standing on his bar stool, holding his beer and belting out Aqua's Barbie Girl.

Nikki quickly grabbed the video camera that Press had been using all night and trained it directly on Saint Dane as the demon traveler burst out with the chorus. The girls laughed as Uncle Press and Alder quickly ushered out the three drunken teens while Deborah and Nikki continued filming.

After Saint Dane was done singing him bowed low.

"Thank you, thank you," he said too his imaginary fans. "I love you all." With that Saint Dane took one last swig of his beer and fell off the stool.

Nikki and Deborah quickly hurried outside and got in the car.

"Did you get it?" Uncle Press asked as they buckled themselves in. Nikki was stuck in the back of the van between Mark and Bobby who were both resting on her shoulders. Courtney was sitting in front of Bobby, completely unconscious and drooling, while Deborah sat beside her, rewinding the tape on the recorder. Alder sat in the front beside Press who was driving.

"We sure did," Nikki grinned. "We got the perfect ending for our little home video."

Deborah grinned evilly as Press and Alder laughed.

"Now we'll just wait till their sober and watch how red they go," Nikki grinned. The other three laughed as Uncle Press drove out into the night, back too the hotel where Sam, Dean and Curran would be waiting. As they drove the girls took one last look at the Roadhouse and the fun they were leaving behind. Jo, Ellen and drunk ass Saint Dane. Man, what a night.

The End


End file.
